And then there were four
by shining-eeyore
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and their new friend Robbin are in trouble when the Dark Lord regains power. Is mor or less like the 5th book R&R please!
1. Meet the New Member

A/N- Hey ppls this is my first fic which I thought of while reading the Harry Potter books. I love him and am a huge fan of the way J.K. Rowlings writes. I didn't make these characters ('cept for Robbin) only the plot! I hope you like it!  
  
It was her 5th year at Hogworts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was thrilled. She was smarter than Hermione, and she knew it. Her name was Robbin, and she was skilled at every class she took at school. She was 5' 31/2", with blond hair down to her waist, and brilliant; almost neon, green eyes, she weighed 115 pounds, and had every guy in school after her. But she only wanted one guy; Harry Potter. He was perfect for her... he just didn't know it yet.  
  
Robbin had liked Harry from day one, even though she had gone out with Draco in her first year. She was in Griffindor house and was the same year as Harry. Robbin had started hanging out with Harry, Ron, and Hermione after she broke up with Draco.  
  
She was waiting for her aunt and uncle to get back from work so she could go be with Ron and Hermione and wait for Harry to join them.  
  
This witches eyes weren't the only odd thing about her, though. Every one in the school, 2nd year and older, knew what an Animagi was, but hardly any one knew what an F.A. was. More commonly known as a Frequent Animagi, which wasn't very common at all. F.A.'s have the ability to change into the animals her ancestors could change into. Robbin could change into 35 shapes that had passed down through her family. She knew 10 cat forms, 11 dog forms, and 14 other forms including a Dragon (a Chinese fireball, and when mad her eyes would turn red to mach the dragon's) and a Pheonix.  
  
She could just fly to were Ron and Hermione were, but she didn't want to get her parents mad at her.  
  
Robbin worked occasionally for Dumbledore over the summer. Her talent was desperately wanted. She had a set job at the ministry if she passed her N.E.W.T.S. with flying colors and would be and auror after school and was hoping Harry would follow. She would just have to help him on his N.E.W.T.S., not that she minded...  
  
On rare occasions she had to leave for Dumbledore, the blonde haired mage just had to leave a note behind for her parents, saying something like:  
  
Uncle Dan and Aunt Susan, I have gone to help Dumbledore with some work, I'll be back in 3 days. Love you lots~ Robbin  
  
Suddenly she heard two pops down stars. Her aunt and uncle were finally home. The blonde witch got up and went down stairs, dragging her school trunk behind her.  
  
A/n Well here it is! Please R/R, constructive criticism is O.K., and flames are not accepted! Thanx to silver-sunn101 for beta reading it for me! Check her fics out!! Thanx! hehe 


	2. Information

A/n this is my version of chapter 2 in the 5th Harry Potter book. This is my fic and I don't own the characters, only Robbin. Hope you like it!  
  
Harry sat on his bed and thought. He thought of many things, of when he was attacked by dementors, and how he could be expelled.  
  
It was about one week ago, he had been on a walk, he went to a park and saw Dudley and his friends walk by and he decided to head home. On the way there Dudleys friends left and Harry went up and started talking to Dudley.  
  
Then he got that feeling, the cold sad feeling. And all went dark. Dudley freaked out and hit Harry and tried to run but couldn't, he fell to the ground and one of the dementors went after him, the other after Harry. Harry tried three times before he could manage to produce a potronus. He did finally get one to work, and both dementors vanished. Harry then went home and had to deal with the letters from the Ministry of Magic, and his Uncle Vernon.  
  
How was going to be now that he knew Mrs. Figg was a squib? She had explained it to him after the attack by the dememtors.  
  
But he mainly thought of Robbin. He liked her and deep down knew he loved her. But he was pretty sure she didn't like him. She had all of these other guys after her that were 100 times better looking then he was.  
  
He heard the door-bell ring.  
  
30 seconds later-  
  
"BOY get down here!"  
  
Harry got up and went down stairs. And came face-to-face with her. Robbin.  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
"Hi" he was shocked!  
  
She stepped aside and Harry saw his ex-professor Lupin, and a witch he did not know standing there.  
  
"You look shocked to see us Harry." Robbin said.  
  
Harry blinked and managed to get his tongue working "Um... what are you two doing here, and who are you??" he said with a pointed look at the witch he didn't know.  
  
"Oh well we thought you might like to come visit some one you haven't seen in a while." Lupin said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Um lets see here" Robbin said in a teasing voice. "His last name is a color,"  
  
Harry stared at her and then said, "Si-  
  
"Don't say his name here!" the odd looking witch said.  
  
She moved in to some light and Harry saw that her hair was bubble-gum pink!  
  
"So Harry do you want to come?"  
  
"Oh ya, of course I do!"  
  
"NO I FORBID IT!! YOU WILL NOT BE GOING!!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
Harry thought fast "Oh. so you want me to stay home with you?? You going to miss me not being here for five days??"  
  
Uncle Vernon turned a dark shade of puce "FINE! Go with you friends here and don't come home for Christmas and Easter holidays!!"  
  
"Do I ever?"  
  
And before he could say more Harry turned around and went up the stairs with Robbin, Lupin, and the odd witch following.  
  
A/n-well heres chap 2 hoped you liked it. R&R plz and I will make chap 3. byebye  
  
*~*shining*~* 


	3. Introductions

A/n hoped you liked the 2nd chap. Now this one I'll make a lil longer. So hope you like this one too.  
  
"Were are we going?" said Harry as they went into his room and started packing his stuff.  
  
"We are going to a safe place." said Lupin  
  
"Ya calm down and help us pack!" Robbin said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
It took Harry a minute to recover from this but he did eventually. He set to work on his room. About 2 shirts and a sock in to the work Lupin stopped them and sent it all flying in to Harry's trunk. The odd witch turned to Hedwig's empty cage dirty cage and said "Scourgify" and her cage was clean.  
  
"Nice job Tonks!"  
  
"Tonks??" said Harry  
  
"That's my name."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Her real name is Nymphadora, and Tonks is her last name." said Lupin  
  
"But I don't see why my mother named me that?" Tonks said with a shiver.  
  
"Oh I see." said Harry "So how are we getting to where ever it is we are going??"  
  
"Simple," said Robbin "we are flying there!"  
  
"What!" Harry said in a very shocked voice, "but some one might see us!"  
  
"That's why we are flying at night." Lupin said.  
  
Harry gave him a blank look. "So you guys are staying hear until it gets dark?"  
  
"Yup!" said Tonks with a very excited look on her face.  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
"Don't know," Robbin said sitting down on Harry's bed, "I'm pooped mind if I take a nap? I've had a long day."  
  
"Ya sure go ahead."  
  
She lay down and he just broke down inside. She was sleeping in his bed.  
  
A/n cliffy haha, hehe sorry soda. Well hoped you like it I want some reviews so I can continue with the story. Please and thank you! byebye *~*shining*~* 


	4. Consealed Info Revealed

A/n hey hoped you liked the 3rd chap. I know they are short, so ill make them longer. So the HP people are not mine, just Robbin. So have fun w/ this chapter.  
  
Robbin was overwhelmed with joy! She had just slept in Harry's bed! When she had woken up it was 7:30 and Harry was asleep in a chair in the corner of the room. Lupin was down stairs talking with the Dursleys. Tonks was at the window waiting for the signal to leave the house.  
  
Tonks saw Robbin and turned to face her.  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
"Ya I did," she looked at Harry. " How long has he been asleep?"  
  
"About 30 minutes. why?"  
  
"Just wanted to know."  
  
"Do you like him?" Tonks asked with a very curious look on her face.  
  
"Is it obvious?"  
  
"Just a little, I think he might like you too."  
  
"How do you know?" Robbin asked sitting up straighter in Harry's bed.  
  
"Well," Tonks said sitting at the end of Harry's bed. "He was constantly looking at you while you slept, and kept making sure the covers didn't fall off you."  
  
"Did he really?" Robbin was getting excited now.  
  
"Ya, it was cute."  
  
Robbin sighed and looked at the sleeping Harry. He was so nice and sweet. If only she could tell him how she really felt.  
  
Tonks stood up and looked out the window.  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
"What?" Robbin said getting up off the bed.  
  
"That was the first signal. Wake Harry, I've got to go get Remus."  
  
Robbin went over to the chair Harry was sleeping in, as Tonks went out the door and down the stairs.  
  
"Harry get up we have to go." Robbin said gently pushing on his shoulder.  
  
He stirred a little but didn't move. She pushed him a little harder and his eyes shot open and he reached for his wand.  
  
"What's going on? Who's there?! Oh its you." Harry said as he focused on Robbin's face.  
  
"We are going to be leaving soon. We just got the first signal, so we have to get ready to leave."  
  
"Oh ok." Harry walked over to his closet and took out the only thing left in it, his Firebolt, his most prized posession.  
  
"What are you riding?"  
  
"Oh, I was going to fly there." Robbin said turning to the window.  
  
"You don't want to ride with me?"  
  
"Really!?" Robbin had never been on his broom; she didn't even have a broom of her own.  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
"Will it hold both of us?"  
  
"Maybe if you take a small form, like a cat or something..."  
  
"Ya, ok. I'll do that."  
  
Just then Remus and Tonks came in through the door.  
  
"Ready to go you two?" Remus said.  
  
"Yup" Robbin and Harry said together.  
  
"Ok lets go." Remus said.  
  
Tonks pointed her wand at Harry trunks and said "Locomotor Trunk."  
  
Harry's trunk rose a few inches above the floor and Tonks went down stairs with the trunk in front of her. Robbin went down after with Harry following her, and Remus bringing up the rear.  
  
They went to the kitchen and Harry noticed that the Dursley's weren't home.  
  
"Were did they go?" Harry asked turning to Remus as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"I had them leave so it would be easier to leave the house."  
  
"Were did they go?"  
  
"To dinner. All paid for."  
  
"Well that will get them out of the house." Harry said. He heard Robbin suppress a giggle.  
  
Remus turned to Harry. " You will need a disguise so that it will be harder to tell who is traveling with us." He walked up to Harry and gave him a hard rap on the head with his wand. There was a feeling down his back as though Remus had just smashed an egg over Harry's head; cold trickles seemed to run down his back from the point were the wand struck his head.  
  
Harry looked down at what had been his body 30 seconds ago. It appeared that he had become the kitchen appliance behind him.  
  
"There that's better. Now lets go."  
  
He went to the back door and the others followed.  
  
A/n there is that longer for you? Hehe hope you liked it. The next one is called "Flight and New Family Members." Well please R&R. If I get some good ones I might put 2 chaps up next time. Well byebye *~*shining*~* 


	5. The Flight

A/n well I got a not too nice review from a JadedRoses well you know what :P *blows big raspberry* I have getting lots of other really nice reviews and now you just maid me not happy. So if I get another review from you I think you might be liking my fic, cause if you don't like it then why would you know what I am saying??!! huh!!! *deep breath* ok well ill thank the others: my friend jenny *hugs her*, Sentimental Butterfly, and LuccaAshtear. You pples are so nice *hugs all of you*. But Mary gets the biggest hug *gives Mary big hug* hehe Mary is the backbone to this story.  
  
Well you pples want to read my story not this so hear.  
  
Oh these pples are not mine, only Robbin. Kk  
  
Outside it was cold, one of the coldest day Harry had felt outside of winter. He got ready over his broom and Robbin came over and turned into a small furry cat and hoped on the broom, right over his hands.  
  
He smiled inside and kicked off with the others.  
  
It was like it always was. He felt free.  
  
Robbin's warmth was nice over his fingers. He usually couldn't feel them when he flew.  
  
Now he had wonderful feelings in his hands.  
  
He leaned down and was right next to Robbin's ear.  
  
"How do you feel about me?"  
  
She looked at him and said. "I love you with all of my heart."  
  
This shocked Harry, but he leaned over and kissed her on the head none the less.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robbin was surprised by this question Harry was asking her.  
  
But she answered.  
  
"I love you with all of my heart."  
  
Then Harry leaned over and kissed her head.  
  
She turned around so she was facing him and turned human.  
  
The broom wavered a little, but evened out and flew on steady.  
  
Harry and Robbin looked in to each other's eyes for a while.  
  
"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Kiss you back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry got worried when the broom wavered, but relaxed then it continued on its way.  
  
They looked deep into each other's eyes.  
  
Then Harry said what he had been wanting to say sense his 2nd year in Hogwarts.  
  
"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"  
  
And then Robbin said what he had hoped she would.  
  
"Kiss you back."  
  
And so they did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n ok I know I left you there but ya I is so tired right now so don't care much. Um I hoped you liked it and that you r&r plz and no flames, I don't like them. Well byebye *~*shining*~* 


	6. The Flight: Continued

A/n I have not gotten any more reviews and I want more plz. :) It would make me really happy.  
  
Song I'm listening to: It wasn't me, by Shaggy *bobs to music*  
  
Um this first part is kinda fluff.  
  
Robbin let his tongue cress her mouth as they flew onwards. It was the best feeling she had ever experienced. Harry pressed her body close to his. The kiss turned from longing into deep passion for one another.  
  
But they were interrupted.  
  
"Hay, Harry we are descending now get ready for landing." Tonks yelled over her shoulder. Harry released Robbin and looked into her eyes one last time before she turned around and went back into her cat form.  
  
They landed and stood in the middle of a very unwelcome neighborhood.  
  
The houses were grimy, with paint peeling from most of the houses, broken windows shining light on the street; several had large heaps of garbage in the yards. In front of him was house # 11, to the left was 10 and to the right of 11 was...13??  
  
"Where are..." Harry started but Robbin held up a hand to stop him.  
  
Harry looked at Moody and say that he was rummaging in the pockets of his cloak looking for something.  
  
"Got it," he held up what looked like a silver muggle cigarette lighter. With it raised into the air he clicked it, and the nearest street lamp went out. He continued clicking till every street lamp was out and the only light came from the houses and the silver moon overhead.  
  
Moody handed Harry a small piece of parchment and simply said "Read quickly and memorize."  
  
Harry did as told and read the shabby piece of paper.  
  
The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number 12, Grimmauld Place, London.  
  
Harry read this and then looked up at Moody.  
  
"What is the..."  
  
"Not here, inside." he said gruffly taking the paper from Harry and lighting it on fire.  
  
Harry looked around the street.  
  
"What happened?" he said.  
  
Robbin came up behind him and warped her arms around his waist and said "Think about what you just read."  
  
Harry thought and suddenly a house appeared between 11 and 13.  
  
Robbin stepped to the side of Harry taking his arm and led him to the house.  
  
A/n well not to short but it works. Well plz read and review. I only have 4 reviews and would like more, LOTS MORE!!!!!!!!!!! ok well byebye *~*shining*~* 


	7. Unanswered Questions

A/n I hope you all like it so far. Um I'm trying my best to get this done, but I have school and I'm practicing for a band test I have to take tomorrow. So I'm doing what I can.  
  
Well I don't own these characters, only Robbin she is mine, I made her and her talent up by myself in my own head; no one else's. Oh and for those that think this is a Mary Sue, it ain't ok so don't call it one plz. If you think it is one then read something else, ok? Ok. Good.  
  
Hell, here ya are.  
  
Oh, song, Don't Tell Me, by Madonna  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
Harry looked at the massive door in front of him. Lupin knocked once on the door, there was a frantic rustling, followed by clicks, and the door opened.  
  
As they stepped inside Harry got the feeling the he was in a dead persons house.  
  
Moody came over to him and raped him on the head again. This time it felt like a hot tinkling ran down his back. The Disillusionment Charm had been removed.  
  
Foot steps hurried to them; it was Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley, emerging from the door at the far end of the hall way.  
  
"Oh, Harry! I'm so happy you made it!" she said, taking him out of Robbins arms and giving him a big rib braking hug.  
  
"I'm happy to be here... where ever here is," Harry said.  
  
"Oh I'm sure Ron and Hermione will fill you in. They are upstairs," she pointed to the staircase. "Oh, no, I'll just show you were you are sleeping, don't know what's hidden in this house. Now remember to be quiet in the hallways,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't want to wake any thing up,"  
  
Mrs. Weasley led Robbin and Harry up the stairs to where Ron and Hermione were.  
  
"They are in there," she said and retreated down the stairs.  
  
Harry and Robbin walked into the room and Harry only managed to see a little of the room before his vision was blocked by a tangle of brown hair.  
  
"HARRY!! Ron he's here, with Robbin!"  
  
Ron came over to Harry and patted him on the back when Hermione finally let go of Harry.  
  
"So how are you?"  
  
"Im sure your mad at us,"  
  
"we are so sorry we couldn't tell you more,"  
  
"I would be mad at me too I was in your shoes," They said all that at the same time..  
  
They then said the same phrase at the same time, "Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you,"  
  
As Hermione let go of Harry a soft white something landed gently on Harrys shoulder.  
  
"Hedwig!"  
  
Harry beamed at her and stroked her feathers affectionately.  
  
"She's been in a right state," Ron said. "She was pecking us half to death when she brought your last letter. Look at this..." he held up his right had and sported a half healed clearly deep cut on his finger.  
  
"Ya, sorry about that, but I wanted answers, you know,"  
  
"We wanted to give them to you but you know,"  
  
"Ya, ya, I know, Dumbledore made you swear not to tell me," he said "I know, you both have told me already,"  
  
Harry suddenly wanted to be alone, and not with his two best friends, or his new girl friend.  
  
"He must have thought you were safer with the muggles..."  
  
"Yeah, have either of you been attacked by dementors this summer?" he asked with his eyebrows rased.  
  
"No, but that's why people of the order have been following you all summer."  
  
Oh great, so every one has known I was being followed!!! Except me. He thought.  
  
"Well, does it look like it worked? No, I had to look after myself in the end, didn't I?"  
  
"He, Dumbledore, was furious when he found out that Mundungus had left before he was supposed to," Hermione shivered, "it was scary seeing him that mad,"  
  
"Well you know what? I'm glad he left, 'cause if he hadn't then I wouldn't have had to defend myself and Dudley with magic, and Dumbledore would have left me there in the dark!"  
  
"But Harry what about the ministry hearing? Aren't you worried?"  
  
"Nope," Harry lied as he walked around the room, Hedwig still nestled on his shoulder.  
  
"So have either of you bothered to ask Dumbledore why he has kept me in the dark?"  
  
He looked up just in time to see he two 'best friends' exchanging looks that said they had feared he may react like this.  
  
"We tried to talk him into letting us tell you, but no matter how many ways we came up with to tell you without owls, he wouldn't let us say anything,"  
  
"Maybe he doesn't trust me, or maybe he thinks I can't take care of my self?!"Harry said in a raised voice.  
  
"He doesn't think that, Harry, how could he?"  
  
"Then why did I have to stay at the with the Dursleys while you two get to know what's going on here?" Harry's words were growing louder with every word he said, "How come you two are aloud to know every bit of what's going on-"  
  
"We're not, Ron's mum won't let us near the meetings, she says we're too young-"  
  
Before Harry knew it he was yelling, "BIG DEAL, YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS. YOU TWO HAVE STILL BEEN HERE, RIGHT? YOU HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SEE AND BE WITH EACH OTHER! ME? I'M AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH ! I HAVE BEEN THROUGH MORE SHIT THAN YOU TWO PUT TOGETHER AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT!! PLEASE TELL ME WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVE BOTH OF YOUR ASSES FROM DEMENTORS?? PLEASE TELL ME CAUSE I AM HAVING TROUBLE REMEMBERING!  
  
Robbin who had been quiet for a long time stepped up with as much anger as Harr,"What the hell do you think I have been up too?" she had a raised voice, but with the next sentence she was yelling also, "I HAVE BEEN THROUGH MORE HELL IN THE PAST MONTH THEN EVEN YOU HAVE BEEN IN, IN ONE YEAR OF SCHOOL!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I HAVE BEEN TRACKING DEATH EATERS FOR THE PAST MONTH AND I'M WANTED SO MUCH FOR ALL THE ONES I'VE KILLED THAT VOLDEMORT HAS PUT A MILLION GALLEON PRIZE ON MY HEAD!" She lifted up her shirt to show her stomach.  
  
There were three scorch makes on her stomach in a triangular pattern. The one on the top was bleeding a little bit. Hermione gasped, Ron's eyes bulged as he looked at them, and Harry stared at her with sympathy.  
  
She turned around and sported another one, this one bigger than the first three and was bleeding more freely.  
  
"I GOT THESE JUST THREE DAYS AGO!! WHILE CHASING FOUR DEATH EATERS DOWN AN ALLY! I GOT THREE OF THEM, BUT ONLY AFTER EACH ONE GOT A SHOT AT ME!" She dropped her shirt and walked up to Harry's face, " I know we haven't been able to tell you things, and that you think Dumbledore doesn't trust you, but he does. He just wants to tell you everything he can when he can. Ok?"  
  
A/n Oh a cliffy!!!! hahahaha!! Well I know its long, but hey that's good right? Well hope you liked it. I ended w/ a cliffy hehe. Well I have a 4 day week starting today so I will have time to work more on it. Well gtg now byebye *~*shining*~* 


	8. OH MY GOD!

A/n oh I'm sorry I have not written in a long time but I will try to over my Christmas vacation. Well I hope you want to know more cause you are. I left you there!!! hahahaha :-)  
  
Disclaimer: this is not all my story, I changed some, ok most of it, but I wouldn't have been able to if the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowlings had not made this first. I bow to you (bows to J.K.) We thank you.  
  
Song: All the things she said by TATU!!! I love this CD. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
As Robbin stepped back from Harry, she wavered and almost fell down. Harry caught her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked her.  
  
Hermione and Ron ran over to see how she was doing.  
  
"No, I think I have lost too much blood, I never told anyone what happened,"  
  
"WHAT!" Harry, Ron and Hermione all exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"No I never told anyone, I didn't want anyone to worry,"  
  
As she spoke each word got softer and softer.  
  
"Robbin? Robbin!" Harry yelled as he gently shook her.  
  
At that moment there were two loud pops and Fred and George were standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"We heard yelling...." said Fred  
  
"All the way up in our room..." said Gorge  
  
"What was all the yelling...."  
  
"About?"  
  
Then they both noticed that Harry was holding an unconscious Robbin in his arms.  
  
"What happened to her?" they asked in unison as they crossed the room to were Harry was with Robbin.  
  
"She's hurt, pop downstairs and let them know we are coming down if they are still talking," Harry told at the twins.  
  
There was a set of pops and they were gone.  
  
Harry grabbed Robbin and turned to the stairs, with Ron and Hermione following him. Ron opened the door and Harry hurried out into the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.  
  
Harry kicked open the door and walked inside with Robbin in his arms.  
  
"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a very concerned voice as Sirius came up and took Robbin from Harry.  
  
Lupin cleared the table and Sirius lay Robbin down on the table.  
  
"What happened?" Lupin asked since no one had answered Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"She was attacked three days ago by four Death Eaters down an alley, but she didn't want to tell anyone about it."  
  
"Oh my!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Where are the marks?" Lupin asked Harry.  
  
"On her chest and back."  
  
Lupin nodded and was about to pull her shirt off when Mrs. Weasley stopped him.  
  
"Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Mundungus, and Harry leave. You guys shouldn't see this,"  
  
"Why do I have to go?" Ginny asked in a distraught voice.  
  
"Cause I don't want you here,"  
  
"Why does Hermione get to stay?" Ginny complained.  
  
"Cause we could use her help with this predicament Robbin has gotten herself into,"  
  
"Why do I have to go?" Harry asked.  
  
"You are a boy and I would think that Robbin would not want you to see her like this,"  
  
"Ok Mrs. Weasley,"  
  
They left and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Hermione and Sirius all turned to see what they could do with Robbin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~* A/n Well how was that chapter? Hope it was good. Plz R&R. I need more Reviews. Well I gtg get ready for a Basket ball game *~*Shining*~* 


End file.
